Feather Falling
by TAyukii
Summary: People change over time, but when a person who used to be open and loving comes back and she's emotionless; something has gone horribly wrong. Yuki returns after 6 years away from the village Hidden in the Leaves, what has happened to her and why is she so different? Can the people of the village once again bring back feelings that darkness has shrouded. Kakashi x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Bold is Titles and POV changes**

_Italic Is Thoughts_

Underlined is hand signs (if i ever use them xD)

**_Bold/Italic/Underlined is Chapter number/title_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_I've Changed Too_**

**NARRATOR/NARUTO POV**

Naruto was up early this morning, he jumped between the soles of his feet as he waited for his morning ramen cup to be finished. Today was the day that he finally started to train properly with his sensei and new team, he couldn't believe that he'd really made it to becoming a full-fledged ninja and that the key to it all was teamwork! Not that he'd be able to work as part of a team with sasuke-teme. He huffed at the thought of his closest friend and rival, picking up the ramen cup and discarding the lid he tucked into his breakfast whilst looking out of the window opposite his single bed. But that wasn't the only reason he was up early and excited...he was also nervous. Not about the training but because today was the day that he had heard she'd be coming back to the village. He doubted anyone else would remember her, but he sure as hell could never forget the one person who made him feel like he existed more so than Iruka-Sensei.

Leaving the apartment he quickly locked the door and discarded his keys into his zipped trouser pocket, before proceeding to race down the stone stairway before him; a grin adjourning his face; hoping that she would still remember him.

He waited at the gate to the village, completely ignoring that he should have been at training at least an hour ago; he didn't mind being late...in fact he'd take her with him. He stood there more patiently than he'd ever been, remembering times when a hand had taken his and led him down these streets, when she'd picked him up from the dust and dirt, helped him to figure out that he should give up on crying...she made him live and that was more than enough to make up for all ready; it'd just be more if he didn't welcome her back into the village.

Another couple of hours passed and his stomach grumbled alerting him that it was past his normal lunch time, this also meant that he was missing out on his first days proper training with his new team; not that he needed to be there but it would hinder his progress to hokage if he didn't get back to them after lunch. He raised his eyes to the clock in one of the gates guard stations.

"1.32pm," he though aloud, noting that he had 2 hours to eat, greet and get back to the others after their scheduled lunch-break. Much to say he did not notice the figure approaching from behind him; where his back was turned towards the open gate.

**MY/YUKI POV**

I approached the large wooden gates, observing them carefully and welcoming the homely feeling they brought to my hardened heart. A lot had changed over the past few years but, thankfully, it appeared that some things had remained the same. Sighing gently i continued my weary journey down the small hill leading to the entrance of the village, and it was then that i spotted something.

_'Is that who i think it is, my he has grown a lot' _I thought to myself as i saw the mop of spiky yellowy orange hair just after the entrance to the village. I flickered slightly and now came to stand behind the mess of hair and looked down at the stature of a young ninja, one whom i knew well enough to know that even now it was...

"Naruto Uzumaki, long time little one," I emphasized the last two words, and as his body turned slowly to face mine i smiled gently beneath my mask covered mouth, he had grown into a fine young boy...that was easily perceived. But he's still my Naruto Uzumaki, no matter what. My left eye curled up visibly into a genuine smile. At that moment he launched at me, encircling his hands around my thin waist and knocking me to the ground; it was then that i felt his shoulders rise and fall rhythmically. Amongst his sobs of longing i found my way to my feet and pulled him tightly to me, shushing his cries as he burried his head into my chest.

_'Poor boy, i'm so sorry i left you all alone...ever so alone'_ My thoughts betrayed me and i clutched the boy tighter to my body, my face steeling to an emotionless state; but deep down i felt a sadness that i thought i had buried years before.

His sobs eased and he pulled away from my white-cloaked figure to wipe away his tears, before beaming a big Naruto Uzumaki grin back at me; the ones i rarely saw when he was a child.

"I'm sorry, i'm a ninja now i don't need my tears!" He stated adamantly before taking my left hand out the split of the cloak and leading me down the thin streets of Konohamaru, and stopping a few minutes later in front of a large stand reading "Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto declared to me and urged me to sit down, reminding me of the times i would often treat him to ramen at this exact place. Chuckling he ordered two bowls of beef ramen with extra beef and settled into a chair on the left of me.

"You're a ninja now then i see Naruto?" i took note of his headband and he lifted his hand adjusting it so as to show it off to me, i smiled gently at the proud expression he wore when showing me the small metallic band attached to the blue material which kept his messy hair in place.

"Of course! I'm going to be hokage someday so i would never fail a silly little test like the academy exams!" The ramen came just as he finished his sentence, and he stared at me from the corner of his eye as he ate. Raising my hand i tugged at the edge of the material covering my mouth and released it from my chin to hang around my neck; taking a cautious mouthful of the warm meal before me i swallowed and raised my head in time to see Naruto's shocked expression. "What happened?" Were the only two words he could manage and when i realised that i had turned my head to face him fully i quickly turned my head back to face my bowl of food; ignoring his question and quickly eating the food before me. He continued to eat but i could see the worry in the way that he moved slowly and cautiously when eating. Pulling the material back onto my face and making sure to position it right i turned on the stool to face Naruto directly.

"I promise i'll tell you sometime Naruto, but not now...now is not the time for stories," I spoke calmly and gently to the Genin-rank ninja before me choosing my words carefully; knowing that he knew i would never go back on a promise-or atleast my soft hearted me wouldn't...but who was i now.

He nodded gently before placing money on the counter and dragging me off of my stool by my left hand again, holding my hand in a way that could only be conceived as awkwardness. Gently reaching my hand down further i took his hand firmly in mine, how i had done when he was a child and rubbed my thumb over his knuckles gently and soothingly.

"How about you tell me where you are heading and i'll lead?" I posed the question gently as we stopped near a large field on the outskirts of the village, he looked at me and then nodded gently pointing towards the entrance between the dense forest surrounding this area. I walked confidently forward, striding in long strides but making sure to keep Naruto comfortable at my side.

_'Nothing has changed'_ I thought gently and smiled beneath my mask, i was emotionless now but somehow Naruto had brought back some emotions that i didn't want to bury now; _'instead' _i thought, _'i'll bury them later once i've talked to the hokage'._

Wandering into the clearing i saw three figures looking impatiently towards us, surprise and confusion registering in their eyes when they saw Naruto holding the hand of an older woman and being lead by her towards the group. Naruto just blushed at their stares and turned his head away from me to the left hand side, i took this as a que to let go of his hand, 'it'd be wrong of me to embaress him any further than i all ready have'. Releasing his hand we approached the group separately now, two of the three were staring at me the older one seemed too preoccupied in a icha icha book, judging by the cover, to have properly taken note of the situation...but i knew that this was a jounin judging by his outfit, chakra levels and demeanour; this meant i should not judge him too lightly. He flipped the book closed abruptly and replaced it in the white pouch resting on the right side of his behind. I looked up gently only to catch sight of the mop of silver hair and the hitae ite tied over his left eye.

_'Kakashi-Hatake, i wondered if i'd meet you again...appears you have changed...a lot.'_

I kept my thoughts to myself as Naruto joined a pink-haired girl and a black-haired boy of similar age to him next to the silver-haired jounin. I was going to turn to leave when a yell caused me to stop.

"Hey i haven't introduced you yet! Don't go leaving yet Yuki-sama!" Naruto's voice cut through the air and i turned a shocked left eye to connect with his; it softened almost immediately when i saw the boy coaxing me towards the ninja team.

"Sensei, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme, this is Yuki-sama!" He proudly announced my name whilst pointing to each person in turn as he said their name, the three looked at me as i bowed my head in a respectful way to the group.

"Well it appears introductions are in order," Kakashi spoke up and pointed to Sakura first who was nearest to my right.

"It's nice to meet you i'm Sakura Haruno!" I nodded gently at the girl and turned my head to the black-haired boy stood on her right.

"Sasuke Uchiha," was all he managed to speak and i kept my emotions in check as i registered this only-surviving member of the Uchiha Clan. Turning my head slightly i saw that Naruto was the one next to Sasuke. So turning my head to Kakashi who stood next to Naruto i raised my eye to meet his upturned one which had crinkled into a smile at some point during the introduction.

"And i am leader of squad 7, Kakashi Hatake, it's good to meet you; but if you don't mind me asking how are you an acquaintance of one of my students?" he queried and i saw a dangerous look pass over his visible eye- as if scrutinizing an enemy. Looking back at Naruto he shrugged his shoulder gently and i sighed exasperated at the situation.

"I lived inside the village up until 6 years ago, in which time i cared for Naruto since i was only 4; until he was aged 7 and i 11. Whereupon i departed the village, with "permission" of the third," Kakashi and the others eyed me cautiously until the silver-haired Jounin sensei broke the silence.

"Well that clears up that, i presume you have yet to speak to the Hokage of your return to the village?" I nodded gently at this comment, concerned now at how the features of the silver-haired Jounins face were beginning to mould together into an unidentifiable blur or peach and silver with blue bits mixed in-between, "woah! are you okay?" I didn't register anything that happened next as i drifted into a dreamless comatose sleep, only registering the shouts of anguish from the mouth of a certain young boy and the darkness that clawed at my soul with cold tendrils...


	2. Chapter 2

_Italic Is Thoughts_

Underlined is hand signs (if i ever use them xD)

**_Bold/Italic/Underlined is Chapter number/title_**

* * *

**__**_Sorry that this chapter is so short, I liked the way it read and the atmosphere it gave. I hope you enjoy it! ~ TAyukii 3_

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Life's Not Fair_**

**MY/YUKI POV**

"That girl is a wreck," I winced slightly as I struggled to open my eyes, pain gripping the all of my joints and forcing me to remain lying still.

"What do you mean a wreck?!" The shrill cry from a young teenage boy made me aware that I was not entirely alone in the room I was in, but I still couldn't raise my eyes from slumber.

"Keep your voice down!" A stern whisper brought the room to silence before continuing onwards, "I don't know where she has been but, her body is a complete mess. I've never seen anything like it, it's as if someone was rearranging her skin there's that many scars," I heard the words and immediately tuned in to the steady beep of a machine and the breathing of six beings in the room; i'd all ready identified one as Naruto and presumed that his sensei and fellow students were with him. Smelling the horrible cleanliness in the air I can to the conclusion that the last two must be nurses and as such I must be in the hospital. At this conclusion I forced my eyes open, one remained in blackness whilst the other half-closed at the harsh light; once adjusted I stared at the blank ceiling for a few moments before shifting my gaze to the group who were whispering amongst themselves on the far side of the room. The pain ebbed away from my limbs and I fell back in control of my body, glancing downwards I noticed that I was still in my underwear and now had a black long sleeved t-shirt on and a set of rather baggy black jogging bottoms on. Not bothering to look at the group I removed the sticky pads from me and left them on the pillow, I then moved myself off of the bed in one swift movement, and wobbled slightly on uneven feet before casually walking round to the window; my back facing the group of people in the room. The machine made a shrill high-pitched noise and I heard the scurrying of feet before the noise ceased to exist...gazing out the window my one eye scanned the beautiful village outside and finally allowed me to soften into the realisation that I was indeed back home...home.

_'That's a funny word now, i'm not sure if this is my home or simply a house as they would say; I have yet to make it my home again...i wonder if it'll ever be that again.'_

I was now aware of the arms wrapped around my torso and the hands that intertwined on top of my stomach, holding me close to the warm body of a young boy. But I couldn't respond, what i'd done when I entered the village wasn't me...I'd buried that me a long long time ago. So I did nothing, I left the arms wrapped around me but; I didn't return the gesture...I just stood still not responding; nothing.

"Naruto, I think you should let go," the voice was Kakashi, he was firm and direct; I wondered if he had understood something, but quickly wiped the thought away as the pressure of Naruto's arms was removed from me. I didn't need to turn to know what look would be present on his face, not that it interested me in the slightest. A nurse turned me around to check my pulse and other vitals before telling me I should continue on to see the Hokage as soon as possible, I gave a brief nod before being escorted out by the two nurses; as I passed Naruto his eyes glazed over and he turned his head to the floor; my gave shifted to Kakashi momentarily and I saw a look in his eyes that I was used to...but somehow it stirred something within me. Tearing my eyes away I focused back on the nurses and buried the sensation in my objective of seeing the hokage.

_'So what if it hurts, life isn't fair little one...learn that now before it's too late...'_


	3. Chapter 3

_Italic Is Thoughts_

Underlined is hand signs (if i ever use them xD)

**_Bold/Italic/Underlined is Chapter number/title_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_What Matters No-more_**

**MY/YUKI POV**

_The Hokage hasn't changed, he's still a foolish old man; but...he's this amazing villages foolish old man. What drove him to give me back my positions...surely he realises I could be suspicious; that old man always was and is too trusting...but he's been like a father to me and I guess that's enough to justify his reasons..._

It had been one whole week since I had awoken in the hospital, and had been assigned to protect Team 7. It had been an unusual assignment to be given, but being a part of the specialist Anbu Corps and a Specialist Jounin of the village meant that it came with the job description; I couldn't avoid the matter of having to be close to the trio and their sensei...but that didn't mean I couldn't keep my distance as well.

Overlooking the group training in their usual training grounds, noticing that today was ranged weapons practice. Naruto was failing to even throw one shuriken at the target correctly and was even more hopeless with the kunai he had been given by Kakashi, Sasuke was perfect in his execution of throwing the shuriken and kunai but his arrogant pride made it hard to continue watching him. Lastly was Sakura. She wasn't perfect with either but was good enough to throw straight and true and, with a pure heart, she would make an ideal medical ninja if she ever aspired to be one. I knew this well because I could see her flow of chakra which she had pinpoint precision control over...something to be admired in any ninja. I spent too long being absorbed in watching the young kunoichi, not noticing the anbu member who stood beside me on a branch, leaning over they breathed close to my ear and I snapped my head round to meet a very "purrfectly" designed mask.

"What is it Cat? Be quick!" My voice was sharp, defined and the air of authority within it did not go unnoticed by the anbu member.

"Nothing Captain. I noticed your interest in the young kunoichi and pondered if you wished to speak with her," I got the feeling that, although the voiced words were more of a statement, he was asking me a question that I did not know the answer to. Leaving only silence I raised from my careful perch on a thin branch about two-thirds of the way up a tall oak tree at the edge of the training grounds, my hair swayed behind me as I stood and brushed the dirt from the bark off of my uniform.

"Deliver a message to the young kunoichi, tell her to be at the Ichiraku Ramen stand immediately after training finished...before Naruto gets there," I added the last bit to my words, ensuring that the anbu had heard my words he set off through the trees and found his way to the one closest to the young kunoichi. Crouching in the lowest branch he brought the girls attention towards himself and, leaning close, she looked up at the thin mask he wore; wonder on her frail features. Beneath my mask I smiled and realised that I had no clue why exactly I had wanted to talk to the girl at all...it's not like she knows me or anything.

I had drifted off into my own thoughts when a voice pierced through the silence,

"Message delivered, received and adhered to captain. Is there anything else that you require or may I retire to my quarters for the day?" I shook my head as the anbu gave a brief bow of his head and disappeared into the growth of the spring-time foliage.

I didn't once look to see Cat disappear into the foliage, my attention remained on the trainee ninjas within the grounds beside me. Their movements made me relax and I felt myself slip into nostalgia; remembering times in which I too had trained in grounds much the same as these. It was hard, gruelling work, but I love every moment of it. That's what a ninja of the village was, a child who had dedicated their life to the village; had given their childhood to defend what was around them.

"_I'm not sure if I was ever truly a ninja this village needed, but here I am now. A part of me must still call this place some sort of home else I would not be here now,"_

Before long I realised that I had slipped into my thoughts for too long and noticed the field empty except for the silver-haired jounin leaning casually against a tree; my gaze lingered on him and the image of a stubborn boy who was arrogant with leadership came to mind. Shaking my head slightly I rose from my seated position on a branch and made my move towards the ramen stand where I should be meeting the interesting young kunoichi.

Arriving at Ichiraku Rame I realised I was late, Naruto sat digging into his fourth bowl of ramen, a bored looking Sasuke tried to compete with the young boys appetite and as such the young kunoichi, Sakura, was left looking rather bored and slightly nervous at the end of the stand. Standing at the edge of the side of the stand, I leaned my masked anbu face around the edge of the stands corner. I continued to observe the three genin, until the kunoichi turned her face to me and her eyes widened and then she had a nervous look in her eyes.

"Erm, er...i'll see you guys back at practice; I forgot that my mother needed me to go home quickly when I had my break; sorry," the young kunoichi stood, bowed her head slightly and raced in my direction, turning into the alleyway beside the stand I found her pace and walked casually next to her. We walked in silence for some time until we came to a small shack-like single story house at the very edge of the village; opening the door I stood aside to allow her in. Her steps were slow, she was nervous and her senses were heightened.

"_Good, her senses are as they should be. One day she will be a fine Kunoichi, should she apply herself more to her training than to the boy she stalks,"_

My thoughts strayed as the girl finally found the courage to step inside and I followed, pushing the door to with a click and pulling on the small light cord to the side of the door. The light was blinding for a moment in the small room, but soon my eyes adjusted and I stayed still for a moment. Allowing the girl before me to take in her surroundings and calm her nerves.

**SAKURA POV**

"_This room is so small, it look about only the size of my living room at home. Why has she brought me here...and who am I even following. She's a stranger but I feel like I should trust her, I mean she wears a mask that symbolises her part of the villages specialist group...but why does she set my nerves on edge."_

Sakura continued to look around the room slowly, taking note that there were no windows into the building and the entire place was made of wood panelling. The room was cosy, it was homely too. There was blue floral wallpaper on the walls and beneath her feet was a slate of some kind. She spotted a wooden table and four chairs laid out around it, there was a kitchen with the basic essentials and a large fireplace opposite at the other end of the room. She could see some hooks on the walls where pictures once were, and noticed that the room was warm. She came to the conclusion that she was not in danger, and her nerves calmed slightly. Her breathing steadied and then she turned to face the masked woman behind her; studying the white decorated mask with intrigue.

"_It's a wolf, I haven't seen a specialist mask up close before. I thought they were all mean looking but this one looks kind of nice, like a she-wolf."_

**MY/YUKI POV**

Seeing her turn and study my mask I breathed out a breath I did not even realise I had been holding in. I moved over to the fireplace and started a small fire using the logs in the wicker basket beside it. I beckoned to the girl to come sit by the fire with me and she tentatively took her small steps towards me, kneeling down beside me on the small blue rug that covered the cold slate floor.

"Who are you?" I had opened my mouth to speak, but the words were hers. She had a brave look to her now, her words had been strong and I noted the tone of fear within them.

"Don't fear me, I am not your enemy; neither will I hurt you. You may simply call me by Wolf, that is my name for my service to the village." I remained calm, my voice came out cold and calculated; exactly as it should have done. Her breath held in her throat, and I wondered what she was thinking at that moment; I didn't have to wait long though before she opened her mouth once more.

"Wolf. Okay." Her short words I linked again to her nervousness and confusion, but allowed time for her to continue her words. "So the person who told me to come meet you must have been a Cat?" Her question was more of a statement but I nodded my head and continued my silence. "But I don't understand?" Her voice was more normal now, I could tell she had relaxed and was comfortable in my presence.

"What is it you do not understand young kunoichi?" I spoke gently to the girl, she was fragile and I did not want to cause unnecessary panic. I had no clue myself as to why I was even speaking to her in such a situation.

"Why did you wish to meet with me? I don't know you and i'm certainly no-one special in an regard." I smiled beneath my mask at her deductive skills and gently leaned back onto the palms of my hands, stretching my legs out towards the fire and relaxing.

"In all honesty, I am not sure myself as to why I wished to meet with you. I was watching you train and had an urge to converse with you, whether it be that you remind me of a younger version of myself or simply a wish to converse with a girl of such pure heart," the words tumbled from my mouth and I immediately wondered why I had said what I had.

"_Hold on...where on earth did that come from? What do I care if she is pure of heart, what do I care if she reminds me of how I used to be?! I'm no longer that person."_

Before the girl could open her mouth I was on my feet and at the door, having snuffed out the small fire in the fireplace. I opened the door and ushered her out, moving my hand the cord before pulling the door shut with a click.

"Forget it, it does not matter. Please forget about me, it'll do you no good to be of acquaintance to me." I spoke quickly and before she could respond I was gone, flying over the rooftops and away from the young kunoichi, my heart felt heavy but I tried to ignore it and sure enough the feeling subsided.

"_Whatever that was about..."_

I started to think to myself...

"_...I am no longer interested in the person I once was...nor am I interested in those who resemble the girl I have long since murdered..."_

Moving instinctively back towards the training grounds my face steeled over and my heart was ice once more, my thoughts no longer astray I prepared to do my duty...whether I wanted to or not...it no longer mattered anymore.


End file.
